


Is she gone?

by CuccoSlayer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Time travel - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuccoSlayer/pseuds/CuccoSlayer
Summary: Steven wakes up somewhere with no memory of how he got there but when going home he sees it’s someone else’s home. Someone who shouldn’t exist or should she?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 30
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro and there’s something’s I need to say first I have no beginning or end plan, it go’s how it goes. Second Endgame time travel rules. Third I have no update time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wakes up and goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no time to post it happens when it dose 
> 
> Endgame time travel rules Steven won’t fade from existing

Chapter 1 

When Steven woke up he immediately started to turn pink.  
He was on the ground with no idea how he got there. He couldn’t remember what had happened after he left beach city, but he somehow knew it was months after. He had woken in a forest, right next to a tree coming crashing down near him.  
Obviously he was startled.

“STARS!” Steven said with the crash only to see the tree break apart in slow motion. 

Steven not slowing down, bolted before his thoughts could catch up. He ran out of the woods he didn’t notice a sign for a small town 100 km away. 

He when he finally calmed down enough to stop he collapsed from an adrenaline rush, (that’s what Connie’s mom called it) he finally had a good look at his surroundings and he saw nostalgia filled hills and a welcome billboard for beach city.

_______________________________

After caching his breath Steven started walking home, he was still shaken up, couldn’t get his phone to stop fuzzing, (one of his new powers probably at work) and couldn’t remember where he parked the Dondai, but thanks to his therapist he knew he needed a plan to stay in control. 

“-ry to remember what happened. Step 1 find Garnet, step 2 find the Dondai, step 3 try to remember. Step 1” Steven repeat. “Did Bluebird do this? She did learn to plan from a horror movie so this might be her fault. But she can’t stay fused. Made Jasper did it? No she’s not like that anymore. What if it’s another one of moms enemies who want revenge on her? Then the gems are in danger, dad is in danger, Connie is in danger! The entire planet could be-“

Steven stopped himself before the pink grew beyond his face, shaking away his thoughts and glow. “It’s ok the planet won’t end” Steven stopped. “It’s ok” Steven slow lifted his hands before saying slowly “I’m OK”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a run in with his dad after a babysitting job, to bad it’s with his mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say I’m doing some of my head cannons just saying them now
> 
> Amethyst is the best crystal gem fight me
> 
> Steven is stronger than his mom since he doesn’t need to make a form just sustain it
> 
> Steven can use his pink mode powers all the time but pink mode is just an adrenaline rush
> 
> Corrupted Steven is just him thinking he’s a monster he wasn’t actually corrupt 
> 
> These are my thoughts and all of them will be seen in the story I think some might be wrong in cannon but not in this story 
> 
> Except for Amethyst being the best crystal gem FIGHT ME!

Chapter 2

Steven knew something was wrong the second he got home. The Funland rides looked like it got replaced with cheap old rides, the big donut was closed for renovation, Spacetries was gone (blue lace couldn’t have moved out right?) but most importantly there wasn’t a single gem on the street. 

The thought of another gem attack like spinel crossed Steven’s mind again, along with his pink tint, but like before he caught himself before going down his ‘PINK TINT SUPER DISTURBED’ mode and tried to reason the situation 

*/Maybe garnet saw me coming and arranged a surprise party?/ Steven though /That might explain the lack of gems, I haven’t seen Onion or anyone so maybe they are in on it./ 

Steven’s thoughts was interrupted by a another change, the remains of an old fence and laughing. The laughter sounded like his dad with someone familiar, someone who he must’ve heard as a kid, which made him calm down

*/If dad is ok then everyone must be ok. I probably caught them planing the party/ Steven reason walking around the one of the chunks of rock littered the beach “Hey dad what are you plannn-” Steven rounded the corner and saw something that made him go instantly pink. He saw someone who shouldn’t exist, someone who hurt him more than ever, and someone who loved him with her dying unneeded breath

Rose quartz.

Pink diamond.

His mom.

The second he witnessed them he dove behind his rock, trying to calm down was almost hopeless and there was no logical solution. Maybe it was one of the bubbled Rose quartz? No, no Rose quartz would be caught shattered in the iconic Rose dress! Maybe it was a memory? No, he had his body and Rose was there!! Maybe it was an old hologram!? NO, Greg still had his long hair!!!

Steven was so confused on what was happening, what to do, and how to feel, until his therapist advice came to mind. To always try to think with a clear head, in Steven’s case he had to calm down enough to stop glowing, make a plan, which Steven skipped, and to avoid anything he had trouble dealing if he could avoid it. 

So after his panic attack Steven tried to leave to gather his bearings. Lucky for him da- Greg and pi- Rose where busy enjoying each other a much that they didn’t notice him unlucky was who he ran into. A person made of love, a servant with (almost) no master, and a purple and cat.

They all ran into Steven.

After falling over after rushing into the crystal gems, Garnet picked Steven up by the back of his hoodie before saying “It's a human” blankly

“ Looks like Rose found another human. Can we keep him” said Amethyst

“Ugh could we setup the fence again, maybe it would keep them- I mean ‘HIM’ out” said Pearl

The unexpected meeting freaked Steven out. It was like they were rejuvenated again. Steven wormed his way out of Garnet’s grasp as Greg ran up asking what happened, but before Steven could run into beach city a figure fell gracefully from the air and a voice Steven only ever heard on tape spoke

“Hello human, what are you doing here?”

It was like Rose said it specifically for him. The gentleness in her voice and the kindness in her eyes seemed like she could calm down a hungry pack of lions, but for Steven it did the opposite, freaking him out and sending him cowering again the rocky surface of the temple in a emotion that’s a mix of fear, confusion, with a little bit of anger. This emotion started to Cause a pink panic attack, starting at the cheeks Steven struggled to hold it back.

Amethyst was confused to why the man was freaked out around Rose and figure to take advantage of it later 

Pearl was disappointed in the human’s reaction. If the human was nervous around the gems, why was Rose reaffirming that it’s safe scare it. Was it’s cerebral cortex damaged, that would explain the weird blush

Garnet’s reaction appeared to be none but she was checking the future. In all of her future vision she never had a Encounter so out of the blue. As Garnet she could see all timelines, even if it’s unlikely, and although she doesn’t go looking in the vastness of The infinite timeliness something this unexpected messed with the timelines for now

But Rose had the worst reaction to the strange in counter, she kept ‘helping’ slowly moving forward with a smile that told you that you mattered she said in a voice so sweet it was beyond sugars and so soft like a cloud, spoke to Steven like she was soothing an wild animal. “It’s ok I’m not going to hurt you, I don’t want to hurt anyone, I’m here.”

I’M HERE 

Those words ring to Steven’s ears. The hit his brain settling loose a storm of thoughts 

“YOU JUST LEFT”  
“YOU NEVER WANTED HURT ANYONE BUT YOU HURT EVERYONE”  
“AND THATS WHY IM HERE ISN’T IT DID YOU MAKE ME JUST TO HIDE FROM THE MESS YOU MADE”  
“Is that all I’m here for”  
Am I my mom

No

I’m not my mom

“-I just want to know why you here.”continue Rose staring into Steven’s eyes looking for some reaction. After she started talking the human started crying, and all Rose’s words seemed lost to him when she was talking, but at the end things seemed hopeful since this new human started to react. Maybe she could hear about new areas and experience.

But then a moment happened where Steven started to glow all the crystal gems and Greg where started as an normal looking human glowed. But for Rose, she saw a side of herself materialized infront of her she hasn’t seen since pink broke her old pear.

All the gems readied there weapons but nothing could prepare them for what the gem whispered next 

“I’m not a monster.”

Even though it was a whisper the shock waves was strong enough to blast away all weapons, gems, and people, but in a small circle around the gem there was a crater that oblate everything in it to sand.

Rose only a minute to see a bright pink human or gem standing straight up above her. Heavy crying he mouthed something to Rose and only Rose, then ran so fast it made a shockwave that knocked down the big donut stores big donut 

But Rose would never forget what they said 

“I’m not you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connie recommended the name of Steven’s pink powers wonder why >:)
> 
> Ok for real things got angsty quick but this is Steven first time meeting rose for real so I look a storm in the room 
> 
> I promise to show the Rose Quartz side of things and not just the Pink Diamond.  
> If you don’t get that I mean I’ll look at Rose’s good and bad but right now Steven’s got somethings to say that he couldn’t say before


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven try’s to find something that debuts his theory’s about what’s going on but starts a real conversation that’s long overdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it’s been awhile, who is the idiot who runs this thing.
> 
> Ok sorry for it being a while but I had some family stuff to deal with, while fighting my self for forgetting to work on my math homework, but school is done so I have more time for VIDEOGAMES!!! And also a story I want to work on

Chapter 3

Steven was a dead gem running.

Not only did he just ran away from his family, the only people who could help him, he also showed of his diamond powers, now the crystal gems would try to poof him like Lapis.

What if they knew he had the Pink Diamond gem, he did show his powers. No they didn’t recognize the power in his time so why should they now, even pearl didn’t realize it and she was-

A sudden realization hit Steven so hard he stumbled. Catching himself he only got small cuts on his hands thanks to the field he was in. After his getaway he calmed down again, thanks to his therapist it takes a lot to keep him pink for a while, although he can still glow it’s a lot less common. Still this realization was more than enough to turn him instantly a dull shade of pink with a faint glow.

His mom would recognize his powers, it was her’s. even worse, he called her a monster, STARS, A MONSTER! If the past was anything to go of, his gem would be removed and bubbled like bismuth, just to keep her secrets from catching up to her. The thought of his gem being removed by his mother put more of a brighter pink in his step.

He did have a destination in mind to regain his thoughts so he pushed his thoughts down, and kept running. Without super speed it took longer than expected but there was it.

The barn. It was back, with no little home world in sight, or gem actively at all. It looked man made, which was the last thing Steven needed, even though he knew it it was disheartening, he was alone with no gems on his side. He walked over to the barn, sat against the wall, and wept in his knees, where his tears hit the ground new flowers bloomed until they rapped around his feet gently.

While Steven was crying a figure came over to the barn from the side, they looked stressed and worried. After looking around for a bit they spotted Steven when he was heading to the barn, and although for all she knew he could be an evil enemy, things were too mysterious for Rose Quartz. This gem or creature seemed to know her somewhat and she wanted to find out why.

After Steven started crying he heard a voice, Rose’s voice. With a startle he got up to see his mother, consciously approaching him. He immediately turned pink, but Rose was gentle and after running to beach city and back he was too tired to run.

Rose slowly walked to the boy, if you could call him that. Slowly she got closer and if her memory served, then that glow was dangerous. As she got a foot away the boy lunged forward, startling the gem as she got forced into a hug. The child cried into her shoulder as Rose Quartz hesitantly hugged back.

Steven ended the hug. He had to explain things to Rose, so he dried his tears, healing a couple of small cuts on his hands from his stumble. This didn’t go unnoticed with Rose grabbing his hands gently, watching his cuts disappear. Stars in her eyes she looked at Steven. 

“You're like me.” Rose Quartz said.

Steven started to glow brighter as he cringed at those words, but he spoke back.

“No I’m not you, I will never be you”

Steven’s voice quivered with those words, with confused Rose since he said those words on the beach. 

“That’s not what I meant, I meant we have similar powers.” Rose said. Steven started to glow less and turn red, which was supposed to mean embarrassed or mad (humans could express themselves in so many ways!) 

“Sorry I just got some baggage” 

“It’s all right, sorry if it bothers you but do you mind if I ask who are you” Rose said politely, she never seen a gem look so human and with abilities so strong and… familiar to a diamond.

The gem/kid stiffened up, like he didn’t think about what to say next, until he stood up. With a glow wavering he spoke.

“I’m Steven Quartz Universe-”

“and you are my mom”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I need to explain some more headcanons
> 
> Steven still has confused emotions on his mother
> 
> Rose has three phases in her life her pink stage where she did bad things without thinking like do a sonic scream when Volleyball was close shattering her (she exists in future so she gets put back together) and abandoning Spinel for ever forgetting her and never telling her, then war phases where she tries to do stuff for the good of the planet but still don’t think somethings through like Bismuth, and but after that she reflects and becomes a better person, she still did everything but she changed.
> 
> Steven hasn’t been this alone for a while and after therapy he didn’t hold in he’s feeling like a time bomb


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven talks to he’s mom and she takes it to well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone... how is it going...?
> 
> Sorry for everyone who are interested in the idea, and the 3 people who like my dyslexia covered writing.
> 
> I was going through some and I couldn’t find a good path for the story, since I can basically think how would a character react to a situation and go from there. Now I’m better in ways I can’t describe. I’m back to normal and I looked at my free time and said “I know how to finish this chapter” 
> 
> I might upload again this week I’m that good, so see you then

Chapter 4 

Steven expected Rose to be confused, to go “wow sorry you're confused with someone else, I can’t be your mother” to call him crazy, but she did something unexpected, she Squealed with joy.

“I HAVE A SON!!!” Rose said while picking up Steven from his armpits easily which made Steven glow brighter (which now looked like a blush the size of his eyes) “THIS IS AMAZING, but why are you so much bigger than the small Sourcream, why?” 

“Umm” 

“WHO CARES, I PROBABLY GOT THE BEST ONE, LOOK AT YOU, you are perfect” Rose cut of Steven, to caught up in her thoughts to listen to him. But her words did have a affect on Steven, turning his gem glow to a real blush

“Look I nee-“ Steven tried to say but like Greg said, once Rose sets her mind on something it’s impossible to stop her.

“I wonder if this is how a human gets a son?” Rose muttered, throwing Steven into the air “I never seen a baby before so maybe” she went on before catching Steven upside down, from his feet.

“PLEASE, Let me explain myself” Steven started again but his words were lost when Rose noticed something under Steven’s shirt. 

“What’s this?” Rose asked dropping Steven on his head, she saw a gem, “do you have a GEM!?”

Rose was still excited but now without a way to solve this new riddle of Steven she had a reason to wait to freak out.

Steven rubbed his head getting up, he felt fine after his fall, already healed, but was left clueless on how to respond between Rose’s excitement, and ROSE, so he couldn’t think of an excuse by the time his mouth was open.

“I- em. I need to explain a bit.” He said trying to gather himself, “you see I don’t think I’m in the right time period” 

“What do you mean?” Rose asked

“Well you see, you need to wait 9 months to get a human baby.” 

“Why?” Rose asked like a curious kindergartener

Steven had to think about that for a minute 

“I don’t know but I’m not supposed to exist yet since I’m still human.”

Steven had time to think about what to say next since Rose seemed to be thinking about how he got there, but still he didn’t know what to say since everything Rose asked seemed to be tied to THAT, but he needed help and figured that Rose would do everything anyways.

“And there is one more thing that can’t happen in my time.” Steven said so he can’t back out.

And it worked since Rose looked up from her thinking position.

Steven felt his stomach drop as he spoke each word and waited for a reaction

“You gave up your physical form and gem for me!”

Steven lifted his shirt for Rose to fully see his gem and waited for anything.

But once again he didn’t expect what happened.

Rose squealed in excitement covering the sound of a warp pad in the distance.

“YOU ARE A GEM AND A HUMAN? This is even better than before.” 

As Steven started to breath easy he heard the summoning of weapons. He turned and saw the crystal gems with their weapons pointed at him. Rose jumped over Steven and faced the gems which calm everyone down. Rose was so excited the gems were slightly worried about what they missed.

Steven started to try to ease everyone and slowly explain.

“Hey everyone… I know you are confused and-“

I HAVE A GEM HUMAN SON!!!” Rose shouted to everyone cutting of Steven again 

As Steven saw shock cover everyone’s faces ,even garnet, he sighed. He had a long day ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Rose wouldn’t think about her life when it comes down to Steven, I mean the fact Steven exists at all proves this, and I figure Steven always thinks “what would mom think about me” even in future, so if he met he’s mom he would be scared of her opinions of him. 
> 
> Good thing Rose would love Steven no matter what


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven explains his situation to the gems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to come up with a way to speed up my idea process and pressure me to keep working so I came up with making a tumblr. If I’m slow ask me something about the story to speed me up
> 
> https://cuccoslayer.tumblr.com
> 
> I figured out how to make it so you don't need an account to ask anything

Chapter 5

Steven sat on a rock, finally wrapping his head around the situation he’s in. On the plus side he meet his mother but on the negative side he’s stuck with his mother with no control over anything, and he probably messed up the future and was going to turn into sand.

He was sitting by the temple with the crystal gems surrounding the warp pad. He told the gems the basics of what happened and his origins, but not enough to damage everything even more.

The gems were clearly disoriented since not only did they have time travel to work with, but they’re leader, Rose Quartz, has an expiration date with no hope of stopping it, since she wanted this.

None of the gems knew what to say, with the only one Excited about this was Rose, running up and down the beach, almost flying.

Amethyst was the first to speak, though with her short hair and being less upfront with everyone made her feel less ‘Amethyst’.

“So we switched our Rose for a smaller one? Seems a little weird.”

Pearl who was sitting with her hands covering her mouth immediately jumped from on this wagon for herself.

“YES, what if this gem isn’t who they say they are, it could be an elaborate ruse, right Garnet?”

Garnet sat motionless as still as a statue. This would normally mean that she was looking at the future or arguing with herself, but this was past garnet who was always like this. Steven could only guess she was looking at the future when she didn’t respond.

“Wait there has to be some way to prove that I’m Rose’s son!” Steven said quickly, to startled to be set off about the small Rose comment. He lifted his shirt to show his gem. “See!”

“You could just Rose Quartz with a similar gem placement” 

Steven summoned his mother’s shield and showed it to Pearl, feeling more confident in doing so. “What about this only Rose could do this.”

Peal did back down at the shield but thought of a counter argument. “What if you changed your shield design to resemble Rose’s”

Steven did a double take at her answer “You can do that!?!”

Garnet got up startling Steven still not used to the old Garnet.

“This human is right, he is from the future and I can’t see Rose in any near futures, so he’s at least telling the truth about that, we should take what he says for the truth till otherwise.” Garnet said flatly though not looking at Pearl.

While Rose freaked out in the background, Pearl turned even more pale 

“I-I… I just be over there gathering myself” Pearl said walking off to behind one of the temple's hands.

Steven felt bad. He just told Pearl about his mother’s death before she got over it. He had to remind himself she will get over it, but it still hurt. He needed to call his Pearl when he got home, and speaking of which-.

“Garnet, Rose never thought of having me so soon, I’m wondering if this would change the timeline, since I don’t want to become sand and dust.”

Garnet adjusted her glasses before speaking. “I looked at your future and it seems like you changed our future, but not your past. Our timelines are like thread crossing on top of another thread, changing both forwards, but never backwards.”

Steven had a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t dissolve like the other Stevens appearing randomly at the sea shrine.

“Can I use the hourglass of time to return home?”

Garnet shook her head but kept her blank face. “No, that would only take you to our future, and when you do get to your timeline with it you take us to. The only way back is the way you came do you know how you got h-“

“Hey Rose is everything ok here now?”

A man’s voice cut the conversation short as all the gems turned to see Greg coming for Rose.

“Yes we were just talking to this human.” Garnet said 

Greg looked over the gems and not seeing Pearl, got closer to everyone.

He stopped when he saw Steven, sitting in front of the gems, and Rose, freaking out on the beach.

“You are the guy that caused an explosion right” 

Steven felt guilt for what he did. He never meant to snap at everyone, but at that moment something snapped when he heard Rose.

“Yea, sorry about that is just that mom said something that bugged me”

Greg looked confused “but the only person that you focused on was…”

At the mention of her Rose was summoned. Dragging Steven over to Greg.

“This is my son!” She said super happily, “his name is Steven, he’s human, and he’s from the future”

Greg looked at Steven in disbelief. Before he looked like someone from Greg’s past but was dressed in a unusual style with his old merch. All this attention didn’t go completely unnoticed by Steven as he awkward waved at Greg.

Rose and Steven (against his will) left Greg trying to figure out why Steven had his merch, acted off around Rose, IS FROM THE FUTURE?!?, and looked so like he belongs in his old yearbook despite being from the FUTURE! 

Steven managed to free himself in front of the temple door, facing Rose he asked “what are you doing!?”

“I’m spending time with my son I never got to know” Rose said “garnet can look into how to get Steven home and how I have him”

Garnet simply nodded froze like she was arguing for a second before replying “I’ll also look after these two” 

“Awww but can I go into your room with you guys? The clouds taste funny, and are fun going through my Stomach’s guts.” Amethyst asked 

“Sorry but I just want to talk to Steven” Rose said before opening the temple door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven practices his powers with someone who knows them the most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting this out now since I’m having trouble introducing the second half everything.  
> Everything being in 2 parts helps get me keep motivated to, more comments the more energy I absorb! HAHAHA This helps keep me focused on the story since I can be distracted by homework easily (my homework distracted me from my other homework, AAAAHHHGGG)

Chapter 6-1

Steven was dragged into his- ROSE’S room, he was used to it the endless clouds floating freely, waiting for a command. He got better using the room now but he never found a good reason to use it for himself, with all the past mistakes the room made.

Steven was expecting to talk to Rose in the clouds, but was surprised when the clouds rushed to Rose pillaring up and forming a chair out of clouds that floated  
up above the ground.

“Are you going to join?” Rose said happily looking to Steven getting a shocked face, her voice turning to slightly confused “Or can you not use the room like me?”

“No I can” Steven said shaking away the small surprise “room, can I get a floating chair, um actually a couch like in the house ?”

As the clouds formed together, Rose let out a small chuckle “it’s a room you don’t need to ask for anything.”

As Steven’s couch formed, using Steven’s memory’s to make a seat that never existed, and floated off the ground Steven sheepishly answered “I can only detect the clouds by ordering it.”

Rose looked at Steven with interest in her eyes “maybe it’s because you human.”

“Half human” Steven corrected, drifting closer to Rose.

“So you can’t do some - um, gem stuff?” Rose said vaguely.

Steven knew what she was doing, avoiding talking about the gems to forget the past, his dad never knew anything about the gems and now he understood his point of view.

“But I wonder what gem stuff can you do? I know you do have powers since you can control the room and, - um the glow, but we should look at the basics first, can you summon my shield?”

Steven noded, summoning Rose’s shield, the rose thorn pattern stained to the shield bring back old memories, some good, some bad, but no matter what the shield never felt truly his, that’s   
why he started using the diamond panels more, even if they felt off, and couldn’t be thrown they belonged to him.

Rose was thrilled when she saw the classic shield, unchanged and from her son.

“This was the first power I ever unlocked, and I thought it came from ice cream” Steven said smiling back at his past, remembering how bad he was at keeping still.

Rose had a look of joy holding her shield to Steven’s.

“You didn’t even change the pattern”

Steven turned his shield to him, his reflection in the weapon appeared pink.

“I heard pearl say something about that earlier, but not before, or is it after, ugh time travel is confusing.” Steven said leaning backwards dramatically, hands covering his face.

Lying there for a second Steven looked up to see the clouds slowly swirling around, “But I never figured out how to change it, and should I even change it? I never felt like it was mine, plus it’s the only thing left of … you. I know I’m not you but at the same time-”

Steven sat up and looked at Rose. She staring at Steven with a somber look on her face, one of empathy as if she what it was like to be put on a pedestal with higher expectations then everyone around you.

That’s because she does 

“Never mind.” Steven said coldly.

“But-” Rose started before Steven continued, accidently cutting her off.

“It’s just some personal stuff, I shouldn’t vent everything on you, I learned that before. Even if this is one of the harder ones to bring up to-” Steven stopped himself from giving more detail about that before continuing. “You shouldn’t have to deal with my problems.”

The last line had some heavy weight in it, whether or not he meant it, Rose felt a responsibility to help her son.

“Steven, you are yourself, all of you, and don’t ever forget that the gem you possess belongs only to you”

Rose put a hand on Steven’s shoulder to comfort him, causing him to only flinch slightly.

“This is your choice and if you’d like, I can teach you to change it.”

Steven’s eyes watered slightly, cleanly touched. Before he said a word he turned, and wiped his eyes and take a moment to steady himself to answer.

“Y-yes, yes please.”

—————————————————

They spent 2 hours on the lesson and in it both learned about the other.

Rose learned that Steven’s powers where more tide to his emotions, so if he was happy he floated. He doesn’t need to be feel the emotion to trigger the power, since he can do it manually, but if the emotion is strong enough it can trigger it unintentionally, he also did mention how with a stronger emotion they get stronger, saying it was a human thing.  
This lead him to thinking that the treat cookie cat let to he powers since he was happy to have his discontinued snack once more. This made Rose’s eyes sparkle, from laughter or a or Steven’s perspective of events.

And Steven learned how to change a weapons design and sometimes the weapons in general.  
Although most gems with weapons don’t use them to fight, during the rebellion they figure out how to add items to the weapons to make them stronger. This was the case with Pearl and her staff, used to help her deal with the objective she works with, which is now permanently a spear.  
The appearance of a gems weapon does change when they poof slightly, mostly in hue, but for Steven since his gem was always ‘proofed’ he should be able to change the Details regularly.

This seemed to be the case after Steven’s shield started to look more solid and less translucent by accident. Following this, the two trained harder and longer than before.

—————————————————

Steven was Exhausted mentally from all the work. He had been working with Rose for hours, the only real breaks he got were when Garnet came in to question/make sure he didn’t attack Rose, but that didn’t help since she left shortly after since her future vision was getting worse by the second with him around, and having to break apart Amethyst and Pearl from a big fight. He was focused on changing his shield and that solved things, distracted him, AND as a result he got to learn about his mother and form his one opinion on her! She was really nice, the type of person to help everyone SOUND FAMILIAR, SHE WASN’T LIKE A DIAMOND!

He flopped on his back, shield in front of him. He was trying to only focus on Rose’s shield but kept getting distracted. Why couldn’t he drop it? His problems didn’t even happen yet. Your feelings are valid don’t ignore them! 

He knew he couldn’t ignore his problems, therapy taught him that much, but there was so much to say if he opened up his box of trauma in front of Rose she would probably say,  
‘Wow I shouldn’t be surprised, you couldn’t handle being a gem, much less a diamond.’  
She won’t she will listen I need to tell her!  
He probably was overreacting.  
I WILL MAKE HER LISTEN EVEN IF SHE DOESN’T WANT TO!  
He was probably tired.

He couldn’t just say everything at once, I NEED to,  
But he can’t ignore his anger and pretend it isn’t there, the thoughts just get louder. Normal Steven would try to sing but he couldn’t with Rose anxiously waiting for the results of his training, besides he hasn’t sang since he left the crystal gems.

His crystal gems.

He missed them, they might be right outside the door but they felt… wong, like they where rejuvenated. That and the fact half of the gems where missing, bismuth, lapis, pairadot. 

He chuckled, remembering hearing that she never took off his shirt for a month and it got ragged. The gems had to tell her to take it of to wash it but she said it would remove the genuineness of it,  
They had to explain that washing clothes was part of the ‘Steven shirt ritual’ after that and had to tear the old one away, all over his shirt, his star.  
The TRUE symbol of the crystal gems.  
His star.  
____________________

Rose was sitting still watching Steven trying to sit still. He was trying meditation to change his shield. She would admit she wasn’t the best explainer or teacher, she wanted to teach him so much. The stories he told were marvellous, filled with adventure, but he always seemed to get distracted by something in the storytelling, like he was holding back something about the future, or him. 

As Steven flopped on his back, Rose was wondering what was troubling her son. Was it the war, homeworld, or even the diamond? She shuddered thinking about it, they never listen or care, she’d hate what they would think of him, knowing them they would say he’s a discussing pet, a clod of a fusion, thinking of the diamonds hurting her son hurt her more then the diamonds ever did. She didn’t know why but the thought of him being hurt by her enemy’s upset her more than what she thought possible, and she didn’t understand why. 

As she pondered the questions in her mind the shield Steven summoned began to glow brightly, like when a gem reforms.

And with that Rose’s puzzling over her motherly instincts where cut short

Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven still has complicated feeling about Rose, he wants her attention and wants to run away at the same time.  
> If I’m being slow comments anything ind I will speed up


End file.
